


Eating Frenzy[GumLee]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Adventure Time, adventure time with fiona and cake
Genre: BoyxBoy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Vampire Bites, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some tamed smut ;)</p><p>Marshall's starving, I wonder what Prince Gumball can feed him??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Frenzy[GumLee]

The sun was slowly setting, sending rays of orange out that made the candy kingdom dazzle. Prince Gumball stood on the balcony of his room, happy that the day was ending.

He spent his tiring day doing diplomatic things, and of course running from the Ice Queen.

As he watched the sun beam into his room, he saw a small dot flying in the distance, that was getting closer. The figure was zigzagging in the air, looking like it was making its way right to his balcony.

When it finally got closer, there was no mistaking that red plaid shirt. It was Marshall Lee, holding an umbrella tight, while making his way to the castle. 

Readying himself to compliment him on actually being early, Gumball didn't notice how fast the Vampire King was flying, or that he was about to crash right into him, until it was too late.

Both men fell onto the floor with a loud thud, Marshall's umbrella flying and hitting a wall.

"W-What... What is the meaning of this!?" Gumball shouted, trying to push Marshall off of him.

"Prince Gumball, Prince Gumball!!! Are you ok??" A group of Banana Guards frantically questioned.

"Uh, y-yes! Just stumbled, I'm fine!" 

"Ok..." They quietly replied.

"You, you can go now!" Gumball ordered.

"Ok, goodnight Dad." A Banana guard said.

"He said not to call him dad!" One argued.

"Nu-uh, he told me it was ok!" 

As their arguing got quieter, Gumball focused back on the vampire still slumped on top of him.

"Marshall, this is the last straw! I told you I didn't mind you coming over, but crashing into my room!? That's unbelievably idiotic of you, especially before the suns gone all the way down! You could of... Marshall??" Gumball ranted, but stopped, seeing that the vampire hadn't moved since he crash landed, "M-Marshall, are you ok!?"

Gumball pushed Marshall off, helping him to his feet and onto his bed. The vampire laid on the plush pink sheets without moving, his breathing shallow.

"No, no no! I-I haven't finished making my serum to bring people back from the dead!" Gumball cried, lightly slapping Marshall's pale cheeks.

"I... I'm not dead ya dingus." Marshall whispered, coughing a little.

"Oh my glob! What happened!?"

"Ugh, was messing with Fiona and Cake. We went into a dungeon and fought baddies all day. At the last minute, I remembered that I told you I'd stop by tonight. I helped them clear out the skeletons and rushed here." Explained Marshall.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you came crashing in here or why you look, dead!" The prince exclaimed.

"I've only eaten an apple today, kind of running on fumes here. Trying to hold back the eating frenzy." He replied, trying to sit up.

Gumball rolled his eyes and helped Marshall to the top of the bed.

"You could of eaten before you came here, you're not even late." He scolded, going over to a drawer and pulling out a stick of red licorice.

"But I really wanted to see you BG."

"Not an excuse. Now suck this while I go to the kitchen to get more red for you." Gumball said, turning to leave.

Marshall slurped the piece of candy, throwing its grey carcass onto the floor as he gained some of his strength back. He floated out of the bed and hovered in front of Gumball.

"Nice to see that helped, but can you get out of my way. Less you want to be hungry again in 10 minutes." 

"I don't want apples or licorice or any other red or pink thing you have lying around, I want something a bit more filling, and way more sweet." He informed, moving closer to the prince.

"And what would that be??" Gumball inquired.

"...You." Marshall whispered, taking Gumball by the hand.

"No! Not again. You sucked so fast, I was almost completely dry the last time!" He pouted, trying to pull his slim hand from Marshall's grip.

"Haha, I sucked you fast?? Most guys would think that was a good thing." Chuckled Marshall, with a wink.

Gumball gasped, "Y-You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh, I think you did." He flirted, floating closer to Gumball, making him stumble back towards the bed, "You wouldn't deny me sustenance, would you?? Oh noble candy prince! As one of the great leaders of Aaa, would you really throw out a lowly hungry demon of the Nightosphere??"

Gumball was looking down and leaning against his bed, nervously biting his gummy lips.

"S-Stop Marshall L-Lee. Stop."

"Aww, am I embarrassing my sweet little wad of gum. I'm sorry your majesty, I'm just so hungry, but I guess I'll just try and travel home to eat. I hope I don't die out there." Marshall said, thrusting his hand to his forehead dramatically, "Die alone and cold!"

"Ugh! Stop with all the mellow dramatics. Where do you want to bite??" Gumball questioned, crossing his arms.

"You act like you don't want me to eat you."

Gumball looked away from the tall handsome vampire again, his pink cheeks the color of dripping crimson blood. Marshall licked his lips at the cute appetizing sight.

"Where??" Mumbled Gumball.

"Hmm, how about those sweet pink cheeks??" The Vampire King asked.

The prince sat on his bed and nodded his head in understanding, "Alright, go ahead."

Marshall smirked, "Ok, stand up and turn around."

"W-What!?"

"Haha, oops! I don't think I was specific on which cheeks I wanted." Marshall laughed.

"Shut up! You are not getting... those cheeks!" Yelled Gumball.

"Hahaha, oh come on! I just want a little taste of those gummy buns." Marshall said as he licked his fangs, his eyes glowing a piercing red while he ran a hand through his own black hair.

"N-No." He refused.

The other scoffed, "Fine. Then let me feed from the rest of your body. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Gumball's heart nearly sank to his stomach. His entire body?? That would involve.... well, being in a very vulnerable state that the prince thought of as lewd and unbecoming of royalty. 

"Why can't you just suck my neck like last time??" He questioned.

"Because I don't want to. Ugh, I know your going to say yes to me, so lets just do this."

As if under a spell, the prince nodded and climbed into bed. Marshall smirked and floated onto the bed as well, landing between the princes legs.

The vampire took the pink mans hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I mean it, I'll be gentle... as gentle as you want me to be." He reassured, kissing up Gumball's hand.

When he got to the sleeve of his shirt, Marshall let go of the others hand and made his way to the pink button up night shirt he was wearing.

The prince looked away as he was slowly being undressed. One button, two button, three, the pace was insufferable. When his shirt was finally off, Marshall wasted no time diving down to the beautiful, tantalizing, pink flesh that was now exposed.

Gumball gasped as instead of bites, the vampire was leaving kisses down his neck, "M-Marshall stop, that feels-"

"Good?? Amazing??"

The prince almost agreed as his mind became hazed over.

Marshall lightly chuckled in his ear, "Am I turning you on already, Gummy??"

Gumball immediately shook his head no as Marshall Lee snaked his tongue out and, ran it over the princes neck.

Another gasp escaped his mouth, while his slim fingers tangled themselves in Marshall's hair. The licks to his neck were sloppy and dragged over spots, that made Gumball's body grow hot.

The prince couldn't help but move his hands to the kings face, pulling him in for a kiss. Marshall smirked at the light meek kiss, and leaned in more, to deepen it.

Gumball moaned when he felt the vampires tongue brush against his lip. He opened his mouth and allowed Marshall's tongue to enter and explore his mouth with out hesitation.

The vampire king took in the scrumptious taste of his lovers mouth, before pulling away and traveling kisses down the others neck to his torso, slowly pulling Gumballs pajama pants down.

"Heh, does everything you wear have to be pink??" Asked Marshall, looking at the princes pink boxers.

"P-Pink is my favorite color!" He pouted.

"Haha, I know, I know. I guess it looks nice with your eyes too." He complimented, looking into Gumballs sparkling pinkish purple eyes.

"T-Thank you." Gumball mumbled, "C-Can you take... Take off your clothes too??"

Marshall grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, "Of course."

He floated up and quickly tossed off all of his clothes without reservations.

"OH MY GLOB!" Prince Gumball shouted, covering his eyes, "I didn't mean all of them. You could of kept your, your boxers on."

"Why?? Yours aren't on."

"Ye-"

Before he could protest, Marshall quickly stripped the other man of what remaining clothes he had on.

"Hah, your majesty, I didn't realize how much I turned you on." He chuckled, getting back between Gumballs legs and putting his forearms on either side of him.

"W-Well, if king vampire kept his clothes on, I-I, I wouldn't be... be..."

"So, hard??"

Gumball just nodded his head, face turning even redder. Marshall placed a peck on the others lips.

"You turn me on too." He whispered, gently licking Gumballs soft pink neck.

The pink man groaned, "P-Please just... just..."

"Just what, baby?? Tell me what you want me to do. You want me to suck out all your tasty pink juices?? Lick every inch of your body?? What do you need??"

"For you to stop teasing me." Gumball said, voice a little squeak.

His body was unbearably hot and every part of him screamed for Marshall's touch, his kiss... his bite.

Marshall chuckled and complied with the wishes of the prince. He began to leave bites all over the princes neck and down each of his arms, without sucking. He then kissed back up his arm and down his chest.

"M-Marshall!" Gumball gasped as the vampire licked over his sensitive bubble gum pink nipples, before nibbling them, then biting lower.

Marshall bit down the princes torso and both of his legs, even going so far as to nibble and suck between Gumball's thighs. He was enraptured by all the different noises he could make come out of the prince's mouth; All the different moans and screams, even some pleads and begs too.

"D-Don't sto-p, Marshall." Gumball said, in disbelief of the words that were leaving his own mouth, and the words that followed, "J-Just s-suck, al-already. Ahh, eat me!"

"With pleasure." Marshall said, voice low and smooth.

He sucked on Gumballs legs, nibbled and slurped on his arms, working his way to his delicious candy neck.

When he got to his destination, Marshall pushed his pelvis against Gumball's, grinding his hips so that he could slide himself up and down the other.

"Ohh, Marshall!"

"Mm, Gumball. You taste sooo crazy good!"

Gumball screamed and winced as Marshall sunk his teeth deep into his tender neck. 

It hurt, and he could feel his juices being drained out of him, but he didn't stop the vampire. Gumball didn't want to admit it, but he was loving this.

The prince wrapped his arms and legs around the kings body, screaming in pleasure and pain. 

Marshall was able to keep his hunger under control, but not now, not while this soft gummy banquet was in front of him. He let the eating frenzy commence, biting down hard on every part of Gumball's neck he could, sucking and slurping all of the princes tasty essence.

"Ahh, Marshall! Yes!!!"

Gumball felt like a masochist; a masochist who was in love with a sadist. The perfect combination. Marshall would deal the pain, stealing any and all life force from his lover, while Gumball took that pain and relished in every moment of it.

Gumball was feeling light headed, Marshall wasn't going to stop suckling until he ate every last drop of his beautiful pink prince.

Both men were enjoying themselves in ways they didn't know they could. It was exciting and felt amazing, like it was the first time they had ever climaxed in their lives.

Finally, with the gummy prince sucked dry and spent, Marshall pulled away; Lips swollen from his long meal and teeth dripping pink.

"Mmm, thank you babe. I love you so much." The vampire king said, running a hand through the others limp bubblegum hair.

Marhsall bent over to place a little smooch on the Princes pruned lips. He couldn't move or kiss back, but closed his eyes while he was being kissed.

"Mhm, can you look in my top drawer?? The spoon of prosperity's in there." Gumball stated, voice no higher then a faint whisper.

The naked vampire quickly put on his boxers and flew to the drawer to retrieve the item.

"Sorry I went a little overboard." He apologized, handing the shriveled up prince his spoon.

He put it on his nose and returned to his full gummy self.

"Not to worry, I might of, well, enjoyed it... Maybe." Gumball quietly said, placing the spoon on his nightstand.

"Haha, glad you did babe." Marshall said with a yawn, floating over to his umbrella, "Ugh, now that I'm all full, I should probably get home. See ya at my place tomorrow, sweet cheeks."

"W-Wait. Can't you just spend the night here?? I wouldn't mind this time." He assured.

Marshall smiled and picked up the princes bright pink boxers.

"Sure, if you want me to so badly." He teased.

"It's not that! I just thought it might be a little difficult to fly, is all."

"Mhm, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Marshall continued to tease, slipping into bed with his prince.

Gumball rolled his eyes, but cuddled close to his king.

"... I... I hope you really are satisfied." Gumball mumbled.

"And I hope you are too."

"I... I a- well I don't matter. Just as long as you got enough to eat."

"Don't worry, I'll have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow." Marshall assured, holding the prince tight.

He wanted to be defiant, to refuse Marshall, say something back, but all the Prince did was snuggle closer to his vampire.

He sighed, "I love you Marshy."

"Heh, I know Gummy. Love you more."

The Vampire pulled the prince in for a sweet loving kiss, before they both drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
